Not Like Other Stars
by KingxLeon21
Summary: Brightening the sky, lighting up a life. Putting a punctual end to the dead of night. it gives light, warmth, comfort, and hope... if one could be so lucky. Freddie's never been considered lucky maybe his luck's changing. Who's doin the giving? I wonder.


this one shot is a companion to "Trying to Reach the moon" it is from Freddie's perspective and takes place at the same time as its companion.

Summary: Freddie wakes up and thinks of Sam as he watches the sunrise

So without further ado I give you "Not Like Other Stars" Please Read Enjoy and Review Thank you

* * *

Not Like Other Stars

Freddie wakes up shortly before his alarm clock sounds. He quickly shuts it off realizing that he has beaten the sun. He climbs out of his window and sits on his fire escape, hoping to catch the sunrise. While he waits he surveys his area. It was a beautifully clear night. He can't help but think back to that day he was out there and got the most shocking, yet, greatest surprise of his life. He can't help but wonder if their moment would have been better if it were on a night like this one. He can't help but look over his shoulder and wish that she was there.

His patience is rewarded and the sun stats to rise. He looks as the sun produces a golden tint on the clouds that resembles Sam's hair. As the sunlight hits his face he can't help but smile and think of how important the sun is… to him especially. The sun gives everything life. The Sun gives the promise of a new day… and along with it, a new hope. The sun is bright enough that its effect can be felt when it is hidden behind the clouds. It is even bright enough to let its presence be known during the dark of night. No matter how much the sun tries to hide itself it can never stop shining… and he didn't want it to.

His thoughts drift to Sam and he starts to compare to the sun. Why the sun, you ask? He compares her to the sun because they are the two most important things to him. He thought that if his mother didn't approve and forced him to choose he would choose her. So his mother fell to a strong, but distant third.

He shook himself out of this trance. He had to get a hold of himself. At the moment there wasn't anything to approve or disapprove of. He didn't even know if she felt the same about the kiss as he did. As a matter of fact, he didn't know if she felt anything about it at all. He looks over his shoulder again. Although, now it was more in hopes that she had come to visit him again, rather than fear of his mother invading his one area of relative privacy. Why was she so important to him? Why was she just as important to him as the sun? Could it be because she has so much in common with it?

Well, everything about her resembles the sun. Her smile brightens the room. Her personality, while being a bit towards the violent side, was still for the most part very positive; very… bright. Her eyes were always shining; whether it was an idea she had gotten for a prank, or for a genuinely happy feeling. He remembers that she had that same look in her eyes after their kiss on his fire escape. At least, he hoped she did. Maybe he was just seeing what he wanted to see. He knows that the shine was there when she was recounting her various feats of wonder (her's) and displeasure (his). Even her hair was a beautiful blonde that turned into a shiny golden color once the sun caught it.

But those are just physical things, right? Except for her personality, those things fade. But her similarities didn't stop there.

It went deeper than her outward appearance. She was able to walk into any room and give it life. He was convinced that she could go to a retirement home and turn it into a party. That may be good idea for the web show. He smiled as he thought of one afternoon in Miss Briggs' class when she was giving a lecture on the history of bagpipes. Nothing could have been more boring. Miss Briggs was called out of the classroom and Sam got up and released a jar of ants onto Briggs' chair and desk. He didn't know where she had gotten a jar of ants, but if she could get a microwave for her locker he didn't know why she couldn't have a jar of ants. When Briggs returned to the classroom she sat down at her desk and a few minutes later she was twitching and scratching. Eventually the ants started to bite. Briggs was up in a flash dancing around in a circle and trying to reach places that she couldn't. She had fallen to the floor and was writhing around trying desperately to rid herself of the ants. The whole class was laughing and that was one of the best days he'd ever had in a class taught by Francine Briggs, and he owed it all to Sam.

He had always noticed Sam, even when he was obsessed with Carly. When he tried his best to use his infatuation with Carly to block her out she made her presence felt. He can't help but remember the times when she told him that Carly would never love him. The more she said that the more he tried to block her out using Carly. The more he tried to do that, however, the more she tried to shine, and shine she did. He thought of a time when he had written a love letter to Carly. He was convinced that this letter would be the one thing that could win him his beautiful brunette prize. He could have sworn no one was around to see him, obviously he was wrong. Somehow the love letter he had given to Carly was replaced with directions on how to make a honey baked ham. Something had told him that it was Sam. He didn't know how but he knew that she had made herself known once again and that once again she was unable to be blocked out. Looking back on it now, he didn't really mind anymore. It was something that had to be accepted; Sam wasn't going anywhere. But that was just fine with him.

When he had fallen to despair because he couldn't step out of his house without being ridiculed about having never been kissed, he had fallen into a dark place. A place that he was determined not to come out of. Then she came. She was unexpected but she was welcome. He didn't know why she was welcome; she was the reason for everything that he was going through. Sure she had apologized, but was that enough? Apparently it was, because a few moments later he was kissing her for his first time and hers as well. It was a moment he would never forget. This moment would always stay with Freddie; not because it was his first kiss, but because it was the moment when all of his darkness seemed to disappear. She dispelled his darkness and he wouldn't be the same without her.

They had agreed that things would go back to being the same between them afterwards. That they would carry on their lives as if the kiss never happened. To some degree it had happened that way. She still hung out with them but the conversation between him and her wasn't as hostile as it used to be. The punches were indeed replaced with "love" taps. The pranks were… well the pranks had stayed but they weren't as vicious as they used to be. She wasn't acting like herself; she was trying to hide herself. But no matter how much she was trying to hide Freddie could still feel the effect that she was having on him. Although, this time, it was a different effect than she previously had. She couldn't stop shining even if she wanted to. Freddie's eyes brightened and a smile formed on his face. She couldn't stop shining and He didn't want her to.

He realized at that moment that he wanted to feel Sam's effect on his life for the rest of his life. He had never felt this way about Carly before. Why would he? She was just a way to try to avoid the way he felt about Sam. He had always known that Carly would never love him back but he always thought that if his mind was focused on Carly then it wouldn't have time to focus on Sam, but just like the sun, Sam had made her presence known anyway. He had always liked the way Sam made him feel. Even when her pranks and punches were ruthless; there was always part of him that was happy that she was noticing him. His smile widened at the thought.

While he dwelled on his thoughts of Sam he remembered when she had wrestled Gibby to the ground and proceeded to try to force his foot into his own mouth. He remembered his only thought being about how she wasn't like other girls. He smiled again. She wasn't like other girls. She was as different from other girls as the sun was from other stars. All of the parts were there but there was something different about her. She was unique to him just like the sun was to the Earth. Every day the sun rose and warmed the Earth. It brought with it a new day and along with it… a new hope, because you were never sure what you were going to get. Every day he saw Sam and was never sure what she would do… but he didn't care. He was happy to be with her. He was happy just to be able to feel her presence.

He looked at his clock it was now 7 in the morning. He climbs back into his room. He takes one more look towards the sun and the rays hit him right in the eyes. He winced and rapidly blinked his eyes. He was temporarily blinded by sudden introduction of light into his eyes. He thought that it was weird that it hadn't happened at all when he was outside on the fire escape. He would have sworn that the sun did that on purpose. He then laughed silently to himself. He had found one more thing Sam had in common with the sun. They both liked to cause him some minor discomfort. He laughed as he went through his morning routine. Freddie was going to catch a ride with Carly and Spencer to school.

He knocks on the door and to his surprise when he opens it he is looking at her. Their eyes meet and everything he had just been thinking while he was up there on his fire escape came rushing back to him. He got a warm feeling in his entire body. He couldn't explain it but he wanted to stay in this moment forever. He wanted to stay where he could feel her presence. He wanted to tell her that she didn't have to hide herself anymore and that he was sorry for trying to block her out. He wanted to stay in that moment so he could be assured that there wouldn't be any more darkness. He knew that nothing could ruin this moment but he also knew that it had to end. He would always remember the way he felt when their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity… what he wanted to be, an eternity.

He broke his trance and snapped her out of hers and slid past her to the couch. When she turned around to close the door Freddie watched her and thought with a smile.

_She's not like other girls.

* * *

_

Well there it is.

I hope you all enjoyed it. Its a lil sappy I know but that's the way it flowed off of my fingertips and into the keyboard and onto the screen.

I did this re-post bcuz of the other re-post I did. "Trying to Reach the Moon" They are a pair.

Be sure to check out these authors:

pigwiz, Techman, JamesTheGreater, axel100, aussiemma, BoxOfTrinkets, ItalianBabexo8, iCarlyangst, iLuvNathanKrEsS, The Earl of Sandwich, Ober22, Pieequals36, myjumpingsocks, BaalRules, Commander Lagasse, Coyote Laughs, and arrossisce

I promise you won't be disappointed.

I Thank you guys for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Until my next post,  
Deuces  
KL21


End file.
